


Flying Kites

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Friendship, Fun, Sarcasm, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Flying kites to save the world? The Doctor's done stranger things.
Relationships: Adric & Fifth Doctor & Tegan Jovanka & Nyssa of Traken
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Kudos: 6





	Flying Kites

“Doctor, please don’t tell me you’re serious.” Tegan put her hands on her hips, eyeing the four kites laid out for them. A rumble of thunder filled the air—only, apparently it wasn’t thunder, but some sort of angry atmospheric creature.

“Flying kites to save the day?” The Doctor picked up one of the kites and examined it. “It’s our only choice.”

“What are you supposed to do with these?” Adric asked.

“We had something like these on Traken,” Nyssa said. “They were for children.”

“Yes,” the Doctor said. “While they’re normally for children to play with, I’m afraid that now we’ll have to use them to show our friend up there that the people of Hachment surrender.”

“How will flying a kite do anything?” Tegan asked.

“You don’t need to worry about that. Just fly your kite and I’ll take care of everything else.”

And so it was that they each claimed a kite. Adric nearly let his blow away until Nyssa got a hold of it. The Doctor ran off ahead of them, his kite already high in the air.

“He’s enjoying this far too much,” Tegan muttered.

Nyssa smiled. “Well, this is a more pleasant way to save the world, I suppose.”


End file.
